Question: Simplify the expression. $6k(2k-6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6k}$ $ = ({6k} \times 2k) + ({6k} \times -6)$ $ = (12k^{2}) + (-36k)$ $ = 12k^{2} - 36k$